Life In A Glass House
by pesuasion
Summary: Bella Swan is in her junior, year and everything is going fine until she becomes the object if Edward Cullens lust. Young and unsupecting, she doesn't realize that his captivation of her might never allow her to be Free Of Him. REVIEW
1. Chapter 2

Hey guys look at this video and comment on it, favorite, and rate on You  
Tube. Send it to all your contacts, and tell them to do the same thing. I'm  
trying to get 1 million views by January. PS. IF YOU TELL ME WHICH GUY IS  
BEETER FOR HER, YOU'LL GET A PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPER. MY SISTER MADE IT AND  
IT IS REALLY COOL, I LIKE IT, HOPE YOU DO TO. Look on my page for the link.  
THANKS SO MUCH  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. (Cries')

Chapter 1- To See

Edwards (POV)  
I'd never given much thought about my mate not being found. I thought oh  
cares if I find her great. There are ways one can live with out. I thought all  
of this until I saw Isabella Marie Swan. It felt like I was given my own plant  
and she was everything the plant needed to survive. She is the sun who lights  
my dark night of twilight. I tied to fight it but it was like she was air, no  
matter how much you fight she gets to you. And tells you she's there to  
stay. After that fateful and joyless day, I still had to go back to my family  
and I could see why mates were needed. They acted as a way to forget about  
everything outside that cause you pain the one person who will be there when  
you need them, and know what you're thinking. They are your best friend. My  
point? I need my mate without her I'm not whole. I refuse to not mate with  
my love. She's planning on moving soon and I have the perfect plan. I wish I  
could be a saint. Maybe then she would love me, wait a second. Do you know who  
I am? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen. One hundred years old  
but fixed for ever in the form of a seventeen years old, male with features  
and a figure you would die for. And just might. I'm endlessly resourceful,  
and undeniably charming. Death, disease, time, gravity, they mean nothing to  
me. Doesn't that make me sound irresistible?

E (POV)

It was 90 degrees in phoenix so into the dark I go. When night came it was  
seventy-five out. I liked to walk the streets to be around humans, most of the  
time. Humans were just so predictable, selfish. I'd find humans who felt  
like being nice but that's as far as it went. It allowed me to get out of  
the house, where my family was up to their night activates. That's when I  
came across most earth defining sent. When I looked around for that wonderful  
smell I could not find it, I smelled again, it was moving. So I followed it  
and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. With deep brown eyes that  
seemed to pull me in. It was the day the earth stood still. And at that moment  
when nothing else mattered to me in the world, I had to possess her, protect  
her, love her, and be with her. She is mine and I am hers. I did not bother to  
go home because it was not home without her there in my arms. For two years  
she did not go anywhere without me right there with her, she did not go  
anywhere without it being safe. I do not know how it worked for so long. I was  
almost mad myself known to her when Danny McCain, a blued eyed fool, asked her  
to be his girlfriend. I was enraged, how dare he try to take her away from me.  
I'd planned on ripping him apart slowly as a example of what would happen to  
those who tried to take her away from me. But I had no need to do that, she  
nicely turned him down, and I clamed down, I do not know what had come over  
me, I just couldn't help myself, to have my mate be taken away from me would  
break my body, mind, heart, and soul if I had any of the last two-heart and  
soul - left in me. My heart is there some where in my body other wise I would  
be incapable of loving Isabella or-as she likes to be called- Bella but my  
soul was most defiantly in question. She is mine and she will not go out with  
other people, just as I will not. For she has my body, mind, heart and soul. I  
am forever hers.

B (POV)

Last year my mom dropped the bomb that she was getting remarried. To a man  
named Phil, who although was a nice guy, he was 20 years younger then her. I  
decided that it was time to give the two newly wedded some air. And now here I  
am on my way to the airport leaving my mom behind in sunny Phoenix, for a  
small town called Forks that only exists under a near constant cover of  
clouds, from dry hot air to the rainiest and gloomiest days. I had to spend a  
month every summer there but I put a stop to that when I turned fourteen. So  
Charlie vacationed with me in Arizona for a week instead.

"Bella," my mom said to me before I got on the plane. "You don't have  
to do this." she insisted, but she was wrong she and Phil needed time to  
them selves and if that meant going to Forks then so be it.

"I want to go mom." I lied.

"Tell Charlie I said 'Hi'."

"I will."

"You can come home whenever you like."

"I'll see you soon mom."

"I love you be safe."

"Bye mom I love you too." Then, when I boarded the plane, my life  
vanished, or so I though.

AN: Okay so what do you think? I know the chapters should be longer. Do you  
think that the Cullen's should be human blood drinkers or not. AND A BIG  
THANKS TO MUSICLUVER0802 my beta.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 1- Mates?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fine work done by the wonderful stephenie meyer _

**Huge thanks to****:** SharkGurl, nothinnew, MUSICLUVER0802, Medea Ariadne DeMarchi, Twilightaddict471993, nezu, Yoko89, Blue Eyed Hawk,cullen-madnes, WiNgEd'AnGeL23, Elena0017, Analitica, Xabbi-cadX, edwardlovbella, Natahliah, Yohokko, Isabelledward, Ms. Kaylea, twilightparty, phantomessangel, Dopeshieet, wantmoretwilightnow, Ms. Kaylea, cullen-madness, HeArtIeS'UnLocKeD, for reviewing and letting me know what you think you guys are awesome!

**Also if anyone would like to beta for my I'd be very grateful. **

BPOV.

Charlie came to get me with the cruiser. Charlie was being really great about me coming to stay with him. He registered me into high school and was going to help me buy a good car. I am sure it's going to be awkward; neither of us ever know what to say to each other. "it's good to see you bells", Was his greeting. He smiled as he gave me a one armed hug. "Hows Renee?" "Its good to see you to dad, mom's fine", I answered. "I got you a car", Charlie looked sideways at me with a hopeful yet wary expression. "You didn't have to do that dad I was going to buy my own", I said. " I know I want you to be happy here so i.. Yeah." He didn't look my way. Charlie was never comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. "Well thank you dad I appreciate it?" we started out the windows in silence. Forks was a beautiful town I have to say. It was just to green. When we made it my new well not really new home as I had spent many summers here. I saw my old-new to me faded red truck. "Dad I love it thanks" I proclaimed "glad you like it" embarrassed. The morning of school promised to be the worst, Forks high school has a frightening total of three hundred or some students. All of the kids here had grown up together. I would be the new girl from the big city.I don't relate well with kids my age. The next day Charlie wished me good luck in school and said he had to go to work. Walking into school is like being on TV, everyone looks at you. In every class someone would come up and ask the same things. How do you like forks? How old are you? What's your name but I think Charlie must have been calling me Isabella because that's what everyone knows me by. A girl named Jessica who talks without stopping asked me to eat with her and a group of her friends. trying to make small talk with strangers it was't going so well, that didn't matter because that's when I saw him. He was lanky, a little bulky with bronze hair that, I found myself wanting to run my hands in and out of. Trying to explain his looks would only deem the light that was around him. Out of three boys, two girls he was the most boyish of the boys. They were all beautiful I didn't believe my eyes I would have closed them but i feared they would disappear. I wondered why they all had dark shadows under their eyes; they were almost purple, and looked as if they could all do with a good week of sleep. They sat in the corner as far as the room would allowed. They all had cold looks on their faces well maybe not the small jumpy one. I could tell they didn't belong in a school like this they should be works of art. And unlike the rest of the town they never once gawked at me. I kind of wish they would. "Who are they?", I asked Jessica. By my tone I knew she already knew who I was talking about. Then he looked at me and I felt… I don't know what I felt it was just so..so..so right? Then he looked away from me to Jessica then his sleepy eyes held mine for what seemed like ages. I knew nothing could make me look away, that was until I heard Jessica giggling with embarrassment, "that's the Cullen's and hales they just moved here". I looked back up to the boy who was looking down at his tray. His mouth was moving very fast barely opening. "They are… very good looking", that was the biggest lie ever told. The boy looked up at me with a winked. I almost didn't think it happened and maybe it didn't I don't want to think about it. "Their TOGETHER and I mean like together, together and they live with each other a teenagers dream." She told me. I'm in shock what goes on in small towns amazes me. "oh so with one does that one go with", that sounded like something a teenage girl would say". He's alone Emmett and Rosalie are together, so are Jasper and Alice." This made me a little hopeful until she said. "None of the girls in town are ever up to his standards I heard he has only ever gone out with actresses and stuff". what's that tone she's using? Sounds a little bitter "Oh I see one of those" I say. "Don't waste your time he's really into himself" yup she's bitter. The more she went on the more I found myself wish I didn't ask. After a few minutes I asked "what's that guy's name". The boy looked up like I called him I swiftly looked away. "His name is Edward" she said, out of the corner of my eyes I peeked at him and he was still staring at me. I bit my lip to hide my huge smile forming. His face turned away but his cheek lifted like he was smiling to

E(POV)

I love her she belongs to me so why the hell is she seating at a table full of unmated males? I don't like this one bit and if I have to hear another one of mike Newton's fantasies about MY mate im going to have to dismember him myself.

BPOV

I must be going crazy to think I really have any chance with that Greek God with those golden eyes that make my want be fucked in the most wildest ways. The boy with the blue eyes looks like he's waiting on an answer oh shit did he say something? Ummm Edwards looking at me. Oh god that mouth umm my thoughts are so crude._ Oh my...he's...so...edible.._

Bella's heart lifted from her stomach. Why does he make me feel like this. "Bella?" someone shakes me. "what? Oh sorry mike I kind of zoned out…what did you say?", I asked "I said id love to take you out to night sweet thang". He winked, ha-ha please gag me is the best pick up line he could come up with. I was in the middle of answering him but then she did it. She went and made the most dangerous mistake of her life. She looked straight into Cullen's wild, yearning eyes. Edward was standing over me with livid eyes pointed at mike. My breath caught in my throat, hot and chalky in texture as i laid eyes up him. My heart shrouded dramatically in harmonious singing and basking in this unknown feeling, like a teenage fantasy i had never fallen victim of. It fluttered, rushed in a poetic iambic pentameter for this man who had captured me so dominantly with his beautiful eyes.

**AN: WELL that's it for now I promise to update some time next week. If you liked it or disliked it, please leave a review, it's always great to read what readers think. This story will have a little bit of a potty mouth and lemons so this is your warning.**


End file.
